


Told you once; told you twice

by plead_guilty_but_insane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, For a while anyway, Gen, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, One-Sided Attraction, different style, you know me i cant do angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plead_guilty_but_insane/pseuds/plead_guilty_but_insane
Summary: where it takes Iwaizumi dating someone else for Oikawa to realize he's in love with his best friend.[this also happens to be a study of writing styles]





	1. Introduction

For me to explain this fic to you, let me tell you what it was inspired by: a book called _Exercises in Style_ by Raymond Queneau where he narrates one incident in 99 styles of writing. It’s pretty amazing- it goes from some of the styles I’ve used all the way up to a telegram format, and I think he’s even set it to an original music composition.  
Of course the idea at the time had been to rewrite the same incident to see how the variables might change, but I thought it would be interesting to weave it into fanfiction just to see what will happen. Therefore I hope you aren’t here for the plot- it is a solid plot, don’t worry, but I would appreciate it if attention is given to the styles as well.  
Note: this fic won’t be larger than ten chapters, and of course the word count will vary. Also, I’m sure you’ll have questions, so please feel free to ask me in the comments. I hope you enjoy reading this!  
Also, the title is a reference to the song Told You Once by Apples In The Stereo.


	2. Style One: Script

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Script: The written format of a theater production.

SCENE ONE

INTERIOR . SEIJO VOLLEYBALL CLUB LOCKER ROOM . EVENING.

_Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime, Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro are changing after practice. The rest of the team is in the background. ISSEI finishes first, and checks his phone._

 

ISSEI

We’ve finished early today, how about stopping by somewhere to grab a bite?

 

TOORU

_pulls shirt on and immediately checks his hair in the mirror in his locker_

Sounds good to me, as long as one of you gets me milk bread, of course.

 

TAKAHIRO

_rummaging through back for deodorant_

I don’t mind tagging along, but there’s no way I’m buying you anything.

 

_all three look at HAJIME, who has been looking at his phone the whole time_

 

TOORU

Well then, Iwa-chan, it’s got to be you doing the buying after all!

 

HAJIME

_puts phone away_

Actually, I don’t think I’ll be joining you guys after all. I have to meet someone.

 

_The three stare; this is clearly an uncommon occurrence_

 

TAKAHIRO

Someone? Is there a vice-captain meeting or something that we forgot about?

 

ISSEI

Do you have extra classes or something?

 

_TOORU is wide-eyed, he is surprised he does not know this information beforehand_

 

HAJIME

_in a matter-of-fact way_

My boyfriend just texted me, he said there was a bookstore he wanted to check out.

 

_the three are in shock, there is no reaction_

 

END SCENE


	3. Style Two: Tense: Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tense: A comparative study between the past and present tense.

Oikawa had spent the last three hours on a stalking mission. He had followed Iwaizumi and his supposed _boyfriend_ (“His name is Musubi,” Iwaizumi had said) on their little _date_ to the bookstore.

He’d cleverly hidden behind buildings and shelves as the two had made their way to the store. Oikawa hadn’t been able to hear much of the conversation, or even see Musubi’s face very well. However, Iwaizumi had laughed a lot, and that had made his stomach turn.

The two had pored over several random books, and for so long, that Oikawa had had to hide behind an open book to keep his cover. That book had been a large, brightly colored children’s book, and he had drawn several stares and strange looks.

Musubi had not been a name that Oikawa could place. He’d distantly recalled something sounding like that but hadn’t been able to place exactly where he’d heard it. The minute he’d heard the name, he recalled, he knew he disliked it.

-

Oikawa is now glaring at his room’s wall. He decides on the spot to skip dinner, and perhaps even forego sleep. He doesn’t know why he’s so out of it. He knows that Iwa-chan has a life outside volleyball and being his friend. However, Iwa-chan isn’t texting him now like he usually does, and Oikawa is debating if this should anger him.

He tries to do his homework, and gives up after making his way through two pages. Oikawa then decides to watch some volleyball matches to take his mind off things. He cannot seem to concentrate on anything, and realizes that this mood that he is in is dangerously nasty.

Oikawa’s father calls him downstairs for dinner, and the boy sits in silence for a bit before answering that he won’t be eating. His parents do not allow it. You cannot skip dinner, they say, now don’t be an idiot and come talk to us about what’s bothering you.

Oikawa concedes, and makes his way down.


	4. Style Three: Tabloid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabloid: A newspaper that favors sensational, scandalous stories over more serious news.

**PUTTING ON A HAPPY FACE? COULD OIKAWA-SAMA BE GOING THROUGH SOME TOUGH TIMES?**

Trouble seems to be brewing for Oikawa Tooru as several of our anonymous readers have reported a considerable drop in his charm for the past few days. _SeijoStar_ follows up on this scoop… 

The school attendance records, which we have exclusive access to, say that he had been on sick leave two days ago. Could it have been a sickness? From a broken heart perhaps?

“He’s not been like himself lately,” A-chan said, a fan of our third year prince. “He’s barely talking to any of the girls, and has hardly spoken at all in class.”

E-chan, who was supposed to go on a date with him two days ago, said that he stood her up until the last minute. “He texted me and said that he was sick,” she says, “but seriously, who does that? Especially not Oikawa-sama, he’s never stood anyone up like this before.”

A thorough inquiry into the nurse’s office reveals nothing but mystery. Our sources, who cannot be named, say that he did come in three days ago and complain of a fever and sleep in the whole day, but when physically examined showed no sign of sickness.

Even the stakeout near the gym conducted by _SeijoStar_ seems to have given us nothing, as Oikawa-sama has not showed up there either.

“You know it’s pretty serious if he’s skipping practice,” says one of the members in an exclusive quote, who has asked to not be named. “Captain would drag himself to court even if he’s dying, it’s just a matter if Iwaizumi-san allows it.”

Iwaizumi Hajime, his close friend, has not been available for comment, not unlike all the other times _SeijoStar_ has tried tracking him down. Other than a failed attempt at breaking into his locker, we have not been able to obtain any information about the volleyball team Vice-Captain, a heartthrob amongst the male students. Boys, this time we failed, but we’ll definitely try harder next time, fueled on by your requests for his locker room pictures. 

Since Oikawa-sama will have no choice but to eventually show up to school in the next few days, keep an eye out for the next copy of _SeijoStar_ as we follow up on this high-level drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> having interned with a national newspaper this was incredibly difficult to write haha  
> but I'd hands down work with SeijouStar wouldn't you  
> also the unnamed member is Kunimi Akira, for a decent amount of money he regularly gives the tabloid good gossip.


	5. Style Four: Science Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Science experiment: A scientific test under controlled conditions to demonstrate or examine the validity of a given hypothesis.

**IWAIZUMI-RYUUGEN EXPERIMENT**

**AIM**

To further understand the relationship between Ryuugen Musubi and Iwaizumi Hajime.

 

**HYPOTHESIS**

The aforementioned people, Iwaizumi and Ryuugen, share a romantic relationship.

 

**EQUIPMENT**

One (1) Iwaizumi Hajime and one (1) Ryuugen Musubi. A variable control group.

 

**PROCEDURE**

Step #1: Carefully observe the behavior patterns of both variables when together and separated.

Step #2: Include a control group to ensure no outside influences.

Step #3: For best results, it is recommended to span the study across multiple social and physical situations.

Step #4: Compare the results of the observations and record any observations of behavior patterns leaning towards evidence of the two variables being in a romantic relationship.

 

**SAFETY RISKS**

For optimal results the experiment must be done discreetly so that no behavior patterns are forged, consciously or otherwise.

 

**RESULTS**

Over the course of two weeks -fourteen days- the pair were observed in all possible scenarios. This involved interactions with other people (classmates, team mates, family members, strangers) and eventually compared.

 

**DISCUSSION**

 

There are clear indications of positive reactions that Iwaizumi and Ryuugen have while together. This includes smiling, purposefully initiated conversation, and occasional physical contact. From the previously recorded behavior patterns of the two, this is relatively new and the chances of it starting solely because of their relationship are very high. A slight side-effect that has been noted are the reduced physical contact and interactions that Iwaizumi and Oikawa Tooru have, but this does not seem to have a significant effect on the relationship of Iwaizumi and Ryuugen.

 

**CONCLUSION**

The hypothesis that Iwaizumi and Ryuugen share a romantic relationship has been proved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!  
> Hope you like this one, and don't worry I'll expand upon Ryuugen's character later.  
> Also I've only ever done experiments in psychology, so if it isn't up to standard scientific format please tell me.


	6. Style Five: Dialogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue: Plot driven forward only through dialogue between two or more characters.

“Oikawa-san, are you heading over to the meeting as well?”

“Yep, looks like we’re going the same way then! How’s stuff going on at the…..”

“The dramatics team, Oikawa-san. We’re doing fine, the last production happened before the captains voting so I haven’t had a chance to be in charge of anything yet.”

“You haven’t been putting up any plays since then? This is a quarterly-semester captain’s meeting, that means it’s been - two months? What have you been doing for so long?”

“We’ve been putting up plays, of course, but these are scripted beforehand so there isn’t anything to worry about anyway. We haven’t produced anything from scratch yet. I should have elaborated.”

“The committee will definitely ask you to do something for the school festival, though.”

“If that’s the case, I’ll be sure to ask you to help out as an actor.”

“What are you talking about, Ryuugen-san, I’ll steal the show if you do that!”

 

\---

 

“Look at you _go_ , Ryuugen-san.”

“Oikawa-san! We’re in the middle of the meeting.”

“And you’re texting and blushing as if it’s your crush you’re talking to. Eh, what’s with that smile?”

“It’s my boyfriend, actually.”

“ _What!_ How scandalous, Ryuugen-san, texting your lover in the middle of work!”

“You’re being dramatic, Oikawa-san.”

“No, you’re the captain of the dramatics team here!”

“That was a terrible joke, Oikawa-san.”

 

\----

 

“This is your fault, Oikawa.”

“We’re really playing the blame game now?”

“We’ve been kicked out of a meeting like schoolchildren, I think it’s pretty appropriate.”

“At any cost, it was your fault for texting in the first place.”

“You vaulted over the desk to try and snatch my phone!”

“Now you’re just being dramatic.”

“Really?!”

“I just wanted to know who this mystery guy was, can you blame me?”

“What?”

“Why else would I want your phone?”

“You mean you don’t know who it is?”

“...should I?”

“It’s your vice-captain, I’m pretty sure you should!”

“Iwa’s dating someone called Musubi, though-“

“Yeah, that’s me.”

“Wait, your name is Ryuugen _Musubi_?”

“Why didn’t I realize that you wouldn’t know this?”

“You’re dating Iwaizumi?”

“Yes, Oikawa-san, we started going out a few weeks ago.”

“But I-”

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the delay, you guys, I have absolutely no excuses...


	7. Style Six: Text Messaging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text Messaging: Instant messaging via cellphone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa will have kaomoji on his tombstone if he had his way, I will fight you on this
> 
> so I had a lot of Major Issues with getting the damn thing to work, if you spot any mistakes please ignore them;;


	8. Style Seven: Fairy Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy tale: A tale or story, usually part of the oral tradition of a people or place, inclusive of elements of fantasy characters and ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the delay, college did a number on me and add to that major writers block, and the pain of having a grand fic idea but your duty to finish the one you've started...
> 
> the stereotypical tropes that I've added into this fic ARE NOT ones that I propagate, just to make it clear. I merely observed relatively popular fairy tales and drew on their tropes is all.
> 
> But I wonder how many tropes you can find?

Once upon a time, in the land of Aoba Johsai, there lived a dutiful knight by the name of Hanamaki Takahiro. He served his king, Oikawa Tooru, who was a just and righteous ruler looking over his flourishing kingdom.

Now in this same kingdom was a poor but beautiful baker called Matsukawa Issei. He lived in the capital, quite close to the palace gates, and would open up his little bakery every day and the smell of delicious fresh bread would waft into the streets every morning. The citizens knew him and loved him because he was kind and good to all creatures.

Every morning, Issei would make the softest and sweetest cream puffs in batches to be sent to the palace. These would in turn land up on King Oikawa’s breakfast table, and into the hands of Takahiro, who adored the daintily made bread.

“What perfect hands,” he often thought, “could have made something so delicious?”

Life in the kingdom had been going on for a while until King Oikawa had terrible news delivered to him. His Royal Highnesses’ closest friend, ~~lover~~ and second in command, Iwaizumi Hajime, had been stolen away by the cruel and heartless King Ryuugen, who lived beyond the Forests of Musubi.

“My faithful subjects,” King Oikawa said, “I must at once ride to save my knight in distress. I shall travel by horseback, and will go alone. If I am not back in four days, send nine knights on nine horses after me.”

With this, the king rode off, and all were sad to see him go. With the king gone, there were more guards patrolling the palace than usual. Which is why, a couple of mornings later, Issei found himself being stopped by the guards as he went to deliver his cream puffs.

“Halt,” said one of the guards. “Who are you, peasant, and why do you approach these gates?”

“I am a baker,” Issei replied. “I am here to deliver these cream puffs to the King. Please let me pass, else the bread will become cold.”

“The king is not here,” the other guard said. “So now go away from here at once. You could be an evil spy from the land of King Ryuugen for all we know.”

“Please believe me,” Issei said. “I must deliver these at once, it is my duty to do so.”

Due to Issei’s insistence, the three then found themselves in the court in front of the king’s temporary replacement, who happened to be none other than Takahiro.

“What a noble lord he is, so handsome and regal,” Issei thought as he saw him.

“What a beautiful person he is, with the most delicious smell surrounding him,” Takahiro thought.

“Sir Takahiro, this man could be a spy. He says he is a baker, and that he has cream puffs to deliver,” the guard announced.

“I shall be the judge of that,” Takahiro decided. “Give me the cream puff. I would like to taste it.”

“Oh!,” Issei said sadly. “My lord, it will not taste the same, I am afraid. Too much time has passed since it came out of the oven, freshly baked, and I fear you will not be able to recognize my baking.”

“Despite that, I would like to taste it,” the knight said. And so the bread was brought out, and tasted by all the knights, but no one could decide if these were the cream puffs that graced their breakfast table each morning.

“They all taste the same,” the knights protested, “how are we to know which is which?”

But knight Takahiro had only to bite into it whence he realized the truth. “These are the same puffs made with the love and devotion that is always in the puffs we eat. This man is not lying, guards, his tale is true.”

At this, Issei was so taken and delighted with the knight, and after professing his love for him, the two lived happily ever after.


	9. Style Eight: Gothic Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gothic horror: Dramatic literature that combines fiction, horror and sometimes romance.

Your life becomes very different when you have something to hide. It bleeds into every bit of your existence; like black ink overflowing and blotting out everything else you have written. It curls around the nape of your next, tightening gently every time you speak - a silent, soft reminder of _don’t you dare give anything away._

The weight of the secret presses into the edges of your vision. It is there yet not there, in everything that you see and breathe in. Like a poisoned, blackened atmosphere, it settles around you heavily, and you wonder when was the last time you breathed freely.

People become tinged with the hue of your secret. You look at your classmates and friends by how much they know or don’t know. You’re distanced from the people around you, and the only thing you do is measure that distance and hope to god it doesn’t grow any smaller, because you can’t afford anyone finding out.

Ryuugen, however, had people in his life who’d recklessly crossed that distance and proceeded to ruin him. He thought that the transfer would have gotten them out of his life, but they’d followed him here too. They were everywhere: the burning eyes stalking his every step, calculating who would make the first move.

And it was he who did make that move- away from them. He’d turned to his class representative, the kind-hearted ace of the volleyball team. It had been a stray question- “Do you know those guys who were looking at you?” and it had all spilt out like a waterfall- a black, poisonous one- and Iwaizumi, ever the perfect knight, had stepped in to his rescue.

The day at the Indian restaurant had almost been a disaster. They’d followed the pair there as well, cornering Ryuugen in the washroom, and things could have gotten out of hand if Iwaizumi hadn’t talked his way out of it. Ryuugen didn’t want to think about what could have happened otherwise.

 

 

The corollary, however, of having a secret, is quite obvious. There will be people determined enough to find out what it might be, and one such person was Oikawa Tooru. He had seen enough, and decided to lie in wait to confront Ryuugen about it.


	10. Style Nine: Breaking the Fourth Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking the fourth wall: Calling direct attention (for dramatic or comedic effect) to the imaginary 'fourth wall' who's origins stem from modern theater.

One fine day, worthy of an anime opening even, something just took over Oikawa. To put it lightly, he simply snapped. He cornered Ryuugen in the other male’s classroom immediately after it had cleared out for the day, and with a snarl on his face, began his tirade.

“I don’t know who you think you are,” Oikawa hissed into Ryuugen’s face, “but I’ve had it up to here with you pretending to be Iwaizumi’s perfect little boyfriend. And I definitely don’t have the patience to wait for four more chapters to do this.”

Ryuugen opened his mouth to reply, but Oikawa cut him off.

“Don’t even dare try to justify it. Do you think you can just drag him into a mob like that? I saw you at that restaurant the other day. I don’t know how you know those thugs, but don’t think you can get Iwaizumi involved in that when I’m around.”

Because it isn’t a fanfiction if it isn’t miscommunication, the only thing Ryuugen had to say was: “And who do you think you are, deciding what he can or can’t do?”

Oikawa made an ugly face and jerked forward, like he was stopping himself from attacking Ryuugen.

“Musubi?”

Iwaizumi stood there, framed by the doorway, a guarded expression on his face as he surveyed the situation.

“Haha, hey there Iwa-chan! I was just chatting with Ryuu-chan over here, he’s such an interesting guy!”

Musubi said nothing.

“Oikawa, get away from him.” Iwaizumi said in a low voice. He walked into the empty classroom, because no one locks classrooms after school hours, and stepped in between the two.

“Hajime, you don’t have to do this,” Musubi narrowed his eyes. “This is between Oikawa-san and me.”

“As per the rules of plot dictate, there’s going to have to be some conflict at one point. I will be postponing the inevitable if I don’t do this,” he responded with a sigh, and the turned to Oikawa.

“What is your problem?”

Oikawa shrank back.

“I- I just-”

“You’re threatening my boyfriend!”

“He’s in a mob and he’s going to get you to join them soon,” Oikawa blurted out.

_"What?"_

“I followed you guys on your date! You won’t pay attention to my stalking because I’ve hidden it in this rant but it’s kind of worrisome and you should! I saw Ryuugen with these creepy guys that looked like they were thugs and so obviously I jumped to conclusions! That’s what I do, Iwa-chan! So you’re in mortal danger! Which is why I don’t trust him!”

“Oh my god, is that what you thought it was?” Iwaizumi gaped. “Oikawa, he was being cornered by bullies from his old school.”

“Is my backstory going to be used as the key to your conflict resolution?” Musubi muttered, but neither of them heard him.

“I didn’t know, Iwa-chan… Musubi-chan, I’m sorry.” Oikawa mumbled, shuffling his feet.

Musubi looked at Oikawa for a long time and sighed. “I accept your apology, but I have a feeling you and Hajime need to talk.” At Oikawa’s grimace, he simply rolled his eyes, and walked out of the classroom.

There was some silence as the two avoided eye contact for a while.

“What the hell are you kids still doing here?” a gruff voice called. The janitor stood in the corridor, mop in hand and a bewildered expression on his face.

“Right, I forget adults actually run this place,” Iwaizumi frowned. “Let’s go somewhere else, Kusokawa.”

Oikawa followed him out, cheeks warmed from hearing that nickname.


	11. Style Ten: Asides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asides: a dramatic device where a character (in this case the author) directly addresses the audience.

The two didn’t really have anywhere else to go other than their neighborhood volleyball court (let’s be real, that was probably their second home) so it was there they walked in silence to, both minds teeming with questions and apologies and _what ifs_ and _should I?_

Oikawa ducked under the net and plucked at the strings, and Iwaizumi stood on the other side, wondering how this conversation was going to go down.

“So.” Oikawa began. _pluck pluck pluck_. “Let me just get this out of the way. I like you.”

“Oh,” Iwaizumi exhaled, eyes widening. (don’t act innocent you beautiful bastard) “Oikawa, I-”

“You’re with Ryuugen, I know,” the other rushed. “And it’s okay, I get it, I just thought you needed to know.”

“Listen,” Iwaizumi interrupted gently, “I need to tell you. Musubi and I ….. it’s a bit complicated.”

Oikawa stared at him, piercing gaze not unlike when he was in the middle of a match.

“We kind of… the whole thing was a bit of a farce.” Iwaizumi hurriedly added, “I mean we knew what we were getting into, it was something I offered to do because of- well that’s his story to tell, but I’m just saying there were.. no romantic feelings,” he finished. (haaahaha were y’all expecting that? look at me I’ve won the fanfic cliche award of the year)

“Then,” Oikawa hesitated. “About me, do you…”

“I like you,” Iwaizumi breathed out. “I really, really like you, Tooru.”

They kissed over the net, giggling when they realized it came in the way. Their hands tangled underneath, finally exploring the shapes and warmth, freeing curiosity that they’d both had to clamp down on for so long.

When they parted their faces were flushed, and they stared at each other in a newfound light. Iwaizumi finally opened his mouth.

“I won’t break up immediately with Musubi and date you, though.”

Oikawa’s smile vanished. “What?” (mood killer, am I right)

“I’m not an asshole, Oikawa,” Iwa-chan retorted. “And it’ll make you look bad. And I need to keep Musubi’s interests in mind as well.”

“Why are you so considerate,” Oikawa muttered bitterly.

“You still like me for it,” Iwa teased.

“Shut up Iwa-chan, gosh you’re so embarrassing,” Oikawa whined in reply. (was that an ending or what I’m really killing it here aren’t I)


	12. Style Eleven: Listicle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listicle: A piece of writing presented in the form of a list

**Ten things you didn’t know (and probably don’t want to know) about _Once, Twice!_ **

If you thought the author would never bother finishing this fic you were probably right at one point! But this is a little celebratory finale of sorts to give you guys little facts that didn’t make it into the story!

 

#1 The name Ryuugen means ‘groundless rumor’ and the god ‘Musubi’ is basically cupid!

#2 Ryuugen was bullied because he is asexual. He approaches Hajime about this (I mean, who wouldn’t) and this is the solution Hajime had to ward off the bullies. It almost didn’t work because they cornered him in that Indian restaurant, but it’s all good now.

#3 The author, like Ryuugen, is asexual, and the author, like Ryuugen, would date Iwaizumi Hajime in a heartbeat. Asexuality is often brushed under the carpet and I wanted to bring it to light somehow or the other.

#4 Ryuugen is autochorissexual and identifies as demisexual.

#5 Ryuugen and Iwaizumi had dated for a total of three weeks before the story began.

#6 Ryuugen was informed of the whole situation and took it very well. He and Oikawa are close friends now, the ultimate Salt Squad.

#7 Ryuugen did eventually ask for Oikawa’s help regarding the drama, but it turns out that he is a terrible actor.

#8 Iwaizumi and Ryuugen date till the end of that school year and part on very happy terms over the summer.

#9 Oikawa, however, couldn’t work up the nerve to ask Iwaizumi out for the longest time. They end up getting together only when they get to university.

#10 I really wanted to do a My Immortal style of writing! While the style itself is ridiculous (and super fun, let’s not lie) I recognize the carefully constructed hard work and genius that’s gone behind it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap! Thank you everyone who was with me throughout my unfairly long hiatus, it means a lot and I hope you enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and the likes are mucho appreciated <3


End file.
